Story of Sasha-Elemental Goddess of Fire
by Hero the God of Rage
Summary: Sasha is a demigod who lived centuries ago in a time were the supernatural was despised... Sasha's life is very rough, and nothing good ever seems to come to her at all... In this story, you will see the tragedy of Sasha's past...


Part 1:

Long...long ago, there was a village that lived within a deep parts of the wilderness. Within this village, many people thrived and came together to create a home. These villagers lived without worry, without a care in the world. One thing they did have however, was a hate toward beings of the supernatural. They despised anything that went beyond what they could understand, anything that may seem dangerous in their eyes. They feared and despised this idea...even if the fingers were pointed at children.

Within the village, there lived 3 children...but they weren't any ordinary children. They all had special powers, gifts passed down to them by their parents. They were called the supernatural being known as "demigods", and they each wielded great power.

The first demigod was Malachai, the son of magma. He had power that revolved around lava, magma, and volcanic eruptions. He could create lava from his fingertips, and melt any metal into magma.

The second demigod was Sasha, Malachai's sister, who was the daughter of fire. She was able to create fire just by staring at any object or person, and she could make her hair burst into flames. Her hair is made out of solid flames, meaning if she were to activate her heat she could burn someone just by telling them to grab her hair.

The last kid was Sephiroth, he was a stray demigod who ended up running into the 2 siblings. He doesn't have any special power, he is just a normal demigod with a weaker form of god ki. This also means he is weaker then the 2 siblings, however it doesn't mean he is weak all together. He still knows some combat, and could easily wipe out the whole village himself.

However, these demigods were not a threat, they were just kids. Sadly, Sasha and Malachi lost both of their parents while they were just infants. Sasha was just 2 while Malachai was 4, they ended up getting adopted by one of the villagers.

A wise man by the name of Othello had taken the kids in and raised them to be kind. Later on, he adopted Sephiroth so that he wouldn't be alone. All 3 kids grew up together, and they all got along well. Sasha is now 11, while Malachai is 13 and Sephiroth is 12.

However, life was still hard for them. The villagers did not like the kids, they looked at them like freaks. They don't have any trust in them, and they are always trying to find an excuse to go after these kids. But the villagers had no reason to go after the kids, so they all would wait and watch, waiting for the day they could act upon these demigods.

One day, Othello was walking towards the kids room. He opened the door and saw all 3 of his children sleeping soundly. He then went over and sat by Sasha, as he did, he said, "hmm...cute as always huh? I still fail to understand why such a face could be hated", he then leaned in and kissed Sasha on the forehead.

He then went over to Malachai and Sephiroth, and he then kissed them in the forehead as well. He then left the room, and began to prepare some food for the kids.

As he was cooking, the smell of food filled the room of the kids. All of their noses perked up, but Sasha was the first to wake up. She sat up from the bed and said in a dreamy voice, "mmm...bacon", and she then got up from the bed and made her way to the other room.

She then got to the living room, and she then walked over to the kitchen. She then stopped just a few feet away from Othello while he was cooking.

Othello then turned around and saw Sasha standing there with a dreamy yet hungry look. He then chuckled and said, "haha...your always the first one up Sasha, despite being the youngest", but as he said that the 2 boys then made their way out from the room and stood behind Sasha. They also had dreamy looks on there faces, and they looked right at Othello.

Othello then said, "welp, you know what to do...go clean your face up and then sit on the table", he then pointed off to where the bathroom was at. All the kids then went over to the bathroom and washed their faces. They then took turns to do whatever business they had to do, (of course one would stay while the other 2 walked out for privacy) and they then went back to the kitchen.

They sat down on the table, now more awake than before. Othello then said, "alright children, eat up", and he then put a big plate of bacon and eggs on the table.

Sasha grabbed a plate and took some of the food, while the other 2 boys just grabbed onto the food and ate it from there hands.

Othello then said, "come on boys, you know better than that...just look at Sasha", and he then pointed at Sasha, who was still eating somewhat fast but wasn't making a mess.

Sasha then looked over and then said, "huh?", while she had her face stuffed with bacon.

Malachai then chuckled at his sister and said, "You look so innocent", and he then took some eggs.

Sasha then swallowed the bacon and said, "that's because I don't act up", she then got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. The other 2 boys then finished eating and then got up from there seats.

Malachai then said, "welp, i think the barn sounds like a fun place huh?", Sephiroth then said, "yup, let's wait for Sasha first though", as he said that Sasha came out from the bathroom and walked over to the boys.

She then asked, "we are going to the barn?", Malachai then said, "yup...come on", and they then left the house. Othello shouted, "Careful out there kids!", as they walked out.

Malachai then said, "we will!", and then he closed the door.

They then started to walk along the dirt road and made their way towards the barn.

The barn is a place were the demigods can be themselves without worrying about others seeing them. The barn is an abandoned building that has been empty for a long time, except for a few things within the actual barn itself. The kids claimed the barn and used it to play without the adults noticing. While in the barn, they would pass the time by either playing normal games, training together, and sometimes they even wrestle as well. They had the barn for over 4 years of their lives, they basically grew up with the barn.

To get to the barn, they would have to walk through the village, and follow the dirt road to a certain part of the village. They would then have to turn left and walk for a few more minutes, after that they have arrived.

The kids then arrived at the barn, and they were getting ready for yet another day of play. Sasha then turned around and saw an old skinny man looking at her with a massive frown on his face.

He then shouted, "WHO ARE YA LOOKIN AT!?", and he then stood up.

Sasha yelled out, "EEP!", and she then hugged Malachai from behind out of fear. Malachai then said to Sasha, "its okay sis, he can't hurt you...even if he wanted too", and he then grabbed Sasha's hand as they walked into the barn.

The kids would do this almost everyday, over and over, in hopes that the villagers would let them live out their lives the way they want to. However, one day, something happens on one specific day, the day these demigods fate was sealed...


End file.
